KZW1-251 Kabuto Gouf
|developed into= |height=21.71 meters |power plant=*Heavy Ultracompact energy battery *Mini Energy Battery Support System |armaments=*VA-M117 Retractable "Hellfire" Heat Rod x 2 *M2-9KF2 "Hailstorm" 4-barrel Beam Gun x 2 *"Siege Breaker" Hyper Beam Cannon *220mm 6-barrel Missile Pod x 4 *"Hunter" Vibro Beam Sword *57mm High-energy Beam Rifle *Shield |System features=*Hardpoint for Nuclear Missile Strike Pack |unique aspects=*Atmospheric Flight |optional equipment=Dual Mk-5 Nuclear Missile Launchers |armour=*Phase Shift Armor *Titanium Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |known pilots= |affiliation=Equatorial Union |universe=Zero Era }}The KZW1-251 Kabuto Gouf (aka Kabuto & Beetle Gouf) are one of the basic units of the Equatorial Union and new generation verison of the older GOUF Ignited in a new age of warfare. It was featured in the anime series, Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity. Its most notable pilots are Roxanne Hendrix and Serenity Hendrix. Technology & Combat Characteristics Created as a heavy assault type mobile suit, the Kabuto GOUF features a heavier weaponry set or armament to grant its user combat abilities is impressive due to its large firepower over battlefield capable of destroying a spaceship in a single shot using it "Siege Breaker" Hyper Beam Cannon. They are the backbone of the the Equatorial Union, next to the Barrett series, of mobile weapons, they unite as a large group of them uses greater firepower to suppress enemy forces. The Kabuto GOUF's carries also a hard point for a strike-pack of two Mk-5 Nuclear Missile launchers. It bears a striking resemblance to the GOUF Ignited's weaponry, with two heat-rod whips in forearms, 4-barrel Beam Gun mounted on each hand, it also equipped along each side of its body with missile pods. It also carries a Vibro-axe as a close-range weapon and shield with the shield stored on the back with the Hyper Beam Gun. Armaments *'VA-M117 Retractable "Hellfire" Heat Rod' :The two heat rods, with each one inside each forearm. These rods can be used to whip a target and at the same time deliver an electric charge, causing great pain to the pilot. :When the charge is delivered while the heat rod is wrapped around an object, the shock causes the object to explode. It also appears able to slice lighter armor mobile suits in half without many problems. *'M2-9KF2 "Hailstorm" 4-barrel Beam Gun' :For ranged combat, each forearm of each of the GOUF's arms for maximum impact, they can fires many small beam impulses on its target at a high-rate of fire due to the smaller barrel. *'"Siege Breaker" Hyper Beam Cannon' : It's the primary long-range weapon is a high-energy long-range beam cannon is a powerful beam weapon capable of destroying battleships, it's stored in the back of the mobile suit which uses a deployment system to push the handle of the weapon for the GOUF to take and return. : The cannon itself draws energy from the suits, Mini Energy Battery Support System to power the weapon. *'220mm 6-barrel Missile Pod' :The GOUF is equipped with two 220mm 6-barrel Missile Pods, one at each shoulder, and side of its arm, allowing the suit to fire a rain of missiles to destroy enemy units or to stop them from moving closer without slowing it down. *'"Hunter" Vibro Beam Sword' : The ZAKU's shield contains a Vibro-beam sword, a weapon which uses a physical sword with a Vibro-beam along the sharp edge of the blade, which allowing the blade to cut through any modern MS unit with little trouble. *'57mm High-energy Beam Rifle' :This weapon is mounted on the outer armor of the right hand, this weapon can easily destroy a ZGMF-1017 GINN with one shot, but is mostly ineffective against suits with anti-beam coating. Optional Equipment *'Dual Mk-17 Tsar Nuclear Missile Launchers' :The Kabuto carries a large hardpoint for two MK-5 Nuclear Missiles which, is using a laser-guided missile launcher program to help guide the missiles to their target, each missile are equipped with 55 mile radius around which is double the radius of that of the missiles used during the attack on the plants during Gundam Seed Destiny. System Features Operational History Classified file about Operational. Notes & Trivia *Dual Mk-17 Tsar Nuclear Missile Launchers are a reference to the Tsar Bomba (Russian: Царь-бомба) is the nickname for the AN602 hydrogen bomb, the most powerful nuclear weapon ever detonated. *Kabuto Beetle aka Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle is a species of rhinoceros beetle found in Japan, Korea, Taiwan and China. It is sold as a pet in department stores in many countries of Asia where it is also frequently depicted in popular media as a common cartoon character.